Thread Manipulation
The ability to manipulate threads or strings. Variation of Object Manipulation. Also Called * Filukinesis * Linikinesis * String Manipulation/Control * Thread Control Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate threads and string, long, thin and flexible form of material, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. Some users may be able to affect conceptual and abstract thread, such as fate, relationship or communication. Applications * Binding with threads. * Improbable Weapon Proficiency - By using threads as a weapon. * Manipulate the properties of threads. ** Repair threads. * Move/lift threads. ** Flight using threads. ** Matter Surfing by riding threads. * Object Attacks using threads. * Object Constructs using threads. ** Cocoon Generation ** Thread Cloning * Object Possession * Projectile Enhancement * Puppet Mastery controlling others through marionette strings. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation * Stitching * Thread Generation Techniques * Rope Sliding * Thread Mimicry * Thread Transmutation Variations *Hair Manipulation *Red String Manipulation *Rope Manipulation *Silk Manipulation *Thread Magic *Wire Manipulation Associations *Cloth Manipulation *Connective Tissue Manipulation *Destiny Manipulation by controlling the threads of destiny *May learn to affect threads of thought. *Etheric Cord Manipulation *Object Creation Touch *Object Manipulation *Quantum String Manipulation *Spider Physiology *Unraveling Limitations *May be unable to create threads, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. Known Users Gallery KnightTiamat.jpg|Tiamat (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Puppetmon b.jpg|Puppetman (Digimon) can attach strings onto the target and control them. Heine Magical Bands.gif|Heine Lunasea (Fairy Tail) can produce threads to bind and attack her enemies with at great speeds. Kazuki_Fuuchouin.jpg|Kazuki Fuuchouin (Getbackers) Machi's Nen Threads (Hunter X Hunter).gif|Machi (Hunter X Hunter) forming her Nen Threads... Machi's Nen Threads (Hunter X Hunter.gif|...that she can use masterfully for attacks, bindings or traps. Yura_Controlling_Hair.png|Yura (InuYasha) using the hair of her victims in many ways, including cutting, controlling victims like puppets, setting them on fire and reattaching her limbs. Thread Manipulation by Jolyne Cujoh.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI/6: Stone Ocean) can transform her body into a string and use it in combat. Mental_refitting.jpg|Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) can control another person's mind and force them to do her bidding with Mind Stitching technique. bestjeanist.jpg|Best Jeanist (My Hero Academia) restrains multiple enemies with his Fiber Master quirk. Sasori (Naruto) Chakra Strings.gif|Sasori (Naruto) forming Chakra Threads, to which can be used to manipulate puppets and people, but also disrupt targets such as tripping and levitate daggers. Kushimaru_Kuriarare_(Naruto)_Long_Blade_the_Sewing_Needle_Nuibari.gif|Kushimaru (Naruto) using Nuibari, a longsword with a long wire, to pierce and bind a bundle of corpses together in a skillful and gruesome manner. Monju.jpg|Monju (Naruto) can use his wires to slice through steel or to form protective barriers. Ito Ito no Mi One Piece.png|The String String Fruit/Ito Ito no Mi (One Piece) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate strings, turning the user into a String Human... Doflamingo strings.gif|...was eaten by Donquixote Doflamingo... Doflamingo's Goshikito.gif|...which he uses with deadly mastery. MimeStrings.png|Mime (Saint Seiya) can use the strings of his harp to shatter his enemies Levi binding threads.PNG|With her Ninja techniques, Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven) can use razor sharp threads to surround a target, preventing the enemies from making any movements or risk being cut. Red_String_H.png|Red String (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers